


Conversational Wisdom

by lil_1337



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Banter, Gen, Introspection, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for smallfandomfest 18<br/>Prompt: Unusuals, The - Walsh & Casey - why do they always get the weird cases?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversational Wisdom

“I’m serious, Walsh.” Casey was wearing her ‘I’m losing my patience with your evasive non-answers’ look. The one that showed up at least once, usually more, during every conversation they had. “Why do we always get the weird cases? Beaumont and Cole get break ins. Delahoy and Banks get weapons dealing.” 

“Porn being made in vacationing people’s apartments and a murder store are both pretty weird if you ask me.” Walsh’s tone was mostly bored though a hint of amusement showed in the crinkles around his eyes. 

“Porn is just porn even if it’s kinky and a murder store is the same thing as weapons dealing just on a smaller, more individualized, scale. Anyway, that doesn’t change anything. Even Eddie Alvarez has normal cases like hit and run. But not us.” Casey wrinkled her nose as if smelling something dead and rotting at the memory of that particular case and the role she’d played or been played as it had turned out. She’d learned some things from it, about herself, Davis, Walsh, her father and the NYPD in general, but it had not been a pleasant experience.

Walsh shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, making a face when he realized that it had gone cold and stale tasting. “Yeah, so what’s your point?”

“No point, but you have to admit, we have gotten some weird cases.” Casey was not letting go despite the lack of enthusiasm she was getting. It was one of the things that made her a great police detective and occasionally a less than likable person. 

“Everyone gets them from time to time, it’s the luck of the draw.” Walsh snuggled down in his seat trying to get comfortable despite the fact that he had been on stakeout now for three hours without a chance to stretch his legs or take a bathroom break. 

“At least this one should be normal. Just your run of the mill carjacking and multiple counts of aggravated assault.” Casey sipped her coffee and sighed sounding almost disappointed despite her earlier comments. “Boring, but normal.” 

“You can’t have it both ways.” Walsh smiled over the top of his cardboard coffee cup, his eyes flicking towards her for the space of a second. “Either you get normal and boring or weird and interesting. That’s how it works.” 

Casey frowned, considering Walsh’s words. After a moment she shook her head. “I don’t buy that. Normal can still be interesting too. It just needs to have a different spin to it.” 

Walsh set down his cup, his attention engaged though he kept an eye on the apartment building they were watching. It was doubtful that their perp was going to return knowing that the police were after him, but any chance of catching him was better than none, especially given that his level of violence was escalating with each crime. “Okay, I’ll bite. Give me an example.” 

“The Boorlands.” Casey responded immediately, obviously prepared like the good student that she was. “It was normal because bank robbery, pawn shop theft and all the other things they did were the kinds of crimes we see every day. “But,” she paused for effect. “It was interesting too because it was all one family doing it.”

“Crime families are pretty normal. We have quite a few of them.” Walsh grinned though it lacked humor. 

“That’s true, but most of them don’t go out and have a spree all at the same time. That made it interesting too.”

Nodding as he considered Walsh, frowned. “Then the crime slut was normal, but interesting not weird. Pawn shop robberies happen all the time.” 

“But she was ready to get married to anyone who would agree. You don’t think that’s weird?” Casey shook her head, unable to reconcile the concept with her own personal belief system. “The idea of marrying someone you don’t even really know is just so…” She trailed off leaving the thought unfinished. 

“It’s no weirder than a family trying to steal the money for a kidney transplant and thinking they would get away with it.” Walsh shot back at her. He shifted again, the game of verbal tennis pulling him out of his stakeout zone. 

“I don’t know.” Casey frowned, wrinkles marring her forehead in a way that her mother would undoubtedly highly disapprove of. “That seems less weird and more tragic.” 

“Being desperate to get married before you father goes to jail so you can make him happy seems pretty tragic to me.” Walsh reached for his coffee then sighed when he remembered it was no longer drinkable. “It’s all just people, Casey. They do weird things for all kinds of reasons, some tragic some just plain stupid.” 

“I guess.” She was silent for a minute, her lips pursed as she thought over things. “I’ve always been such a black sheep that I never thought about being worried that you would disappoint your father as being a driving force behind someone committing a crime. Crimes. It doesn’t make sense to me, but doing everything that you can to keep someone you love alive does. That’s a basic human motivation.” 

“Yep.” Walsh nodded in agreement. “Weird is something you don’t understand and normal is something you do. The longer you work in this job the less you are going to see weird things because you understand more. Even if you don’t want to. Even if you don’t like it. That’s just the way it works.” 

“Feeling cynical today?” Casey asked, a single perfectly manicured eyebrow raised in question.

Walsh toasted her with his cup, not even realizing he had picked it up again. He paused before drinking, grimacing then return it to the holder in the console with a sigh of resignation. He was going to need a new one soon or he would have to resort to the unthinkable. “No, just realistic.” 

Casey snorted, but didn’t bother to reply. After a few moments of comfortable silence she slid a sideways glance at Walsh and suppressing a smirk she sighed and said, “I still think we get all the weird cases.”


End file.
